


Got A Feeling

by BaabiSheep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Domestic Relationship, Establish Relationship, Fluff, It is not my job to regret, Kagune Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, awkward babies, it's all fun and games until tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaabiSheep/pseuds/BaabiSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole thing doesn't deserve to have a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some good things in my life and I've written some bad things. Most of those bad things have been hidden so far back in the virtual memory of computers I no longer use that they cannot be found, but occasional some things bubble their way to the light of day. This may be one of those things.  
> So be warned that my smut writing skills are really rusty and I haven't written much anyway. You've been adequately warned. I got the really weird urge to write this and couldn't help myself. I also decided since there wasn't any Amon/Kaneki smut already posted anything would be nice. So I might as well post this. So my quickly written smut. So so so so. I'm really tired right now.

The soft, domestic sound of dishes tapping against each other accompanied by the soft splashing of water filled the small apartment kitchen. Kaneki smiled as he scrubbed dishes it was oddly relaxing. Two large arms enveloped him in a hug and he turned to plant a kiss on the person behind hims cheek.

"You wash and I'll dry?" Amon asked still holding Kaneki against his chest.

Kaneki nodded. "We'll finish quicker that way."

"How was your day?" Amon asked drying a bowl.

"I spent some time hanging out with Hide and he dragged me to some ice cream shop he found. After that I tutored Hinami for a bit. She's really improved." Kaneki said.

The two chatted for a bit and soon the dishes were finished and they moved to sit on the couch, cuddled together. "How had work been?"

"It's been a bit difficult lately but nothing I can't handle." Amon said, stroking the smaller males hair.

Kaneki leaned against him before sitting up. "You've been really tense lately. I'll give you a back massage."

There was a comfortable silence in the room as Kaneki massaged the tense muscles Amon had. Kaneki was no master at massage and would occasionally use to much pressure just the feeling of someone you love trying to help relieve your stress was easing the weariness out of Amon's bones.

The investigator turned and pulled Kaneki into a kiss. The other returned the kiss with a smile and wrapped his arms around Amon's neck. The kiss was rather languid, neither feeling the need to rush. Kaneki running his fingers through Amon's hair and Amon's thumbs rubbing circles into Kaneki's hips. The kiss deepened and Kaneki rocked against the older male. Amon let out a groan before easily picking up Kaneki.

Kaneki tugged him into another open mouthed kiss as Amon carried him into another room, his large hands gripping Kaneki's thighs. Amon carefully positioned them onto the bed and crouched over Kaneki continuing the kiss.

Kaneki pawed at the front of Amon's suit, undoing the buttons hastily. Amon helped get his shirt off before sliding the sweater Kaneki was wearing off of him and moving to kiss along Kaneki's neck. Kaneki mewled lightly, curling his fingers in Amon's short hair.

Kaneki squirmed against Amon before getting impatient and moving to undo Amon's belt. Amon groaned against Kaneki's neck as the black haired male pressed a palm against Amon's erection. The larger male moved to tug of his pants before lifting up Kaneki's hips and pulling off his.

While Amon was discarding their pants, Kaneki stretched over to the bed side table and pulled a container out of the drawer. Amon took it from Kaneki and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. Kaneki pulled him into a kiss as Amon slide one finger in. His free hand moved up to fondle Kaneki's chest as he slide another finger in.

A blush colored Kaneki's cheeks as he panted against Amon's mouth. He pressed his forehead against Amon's before initiating another kiss. His hips pushed against Amon's fingers and he groaned as another finger was pushed in. "Just hurry up and do it." Kaneki said, feeling his face heat up more at the request.

"I don't want to hurt you." Amon said pressing a kiss to Kaneki's forehead.

"It hurts more to keep waiting." Kaneki retorted wiggling his hips to accentuate his point.

Amon slide his fingers out before pressing his penis against Kaneki's entrance. Kaneki gasped wrapping his legs tightly around Amon's waist when he pressed fully in. Kaneki could feel Amon's breath against his ear. His own face was pressed against Amon's shoulder, the sweet smell of blood pulsing below the skin and the distinct smell of Amon.

Amon thrust at just the right angle to have Kaneki keening in pleasure. The feeling was amazing. The warmth of his boyfriend radiating through him and his scent all around him. Another wave of pleasure made his brain short circuit. He felt warm blood enter his mouth.

Kaneki's eyes widened with a gasp and he stared at Amon's shoulder. A perfect half moon of teeth where Kaneki had bit. "I'm so sorry!" Kaneki said pressing a hand to the wound.

Amon's face was twinged pink and he let out a slight cough. "It's completely alright. It's actually fine if you do it again."

Kaneki blinked owlishly. "Really? It's hard to hold back and I didn't think you'd like being reminded I'm part ghoul."

"I trust you and I love all of you. Even the pieces that weren't originally yours." Amon said reassuringly stroking Kaneki's hair.

Kaneki smiled before kissing and sucking on the bite mark he had just made. Amon let out a long groan before starting to thrust again. Kaneki moved his head and bit again, Amon's pace was agonizingly slow. Kaneki groaned and licked blood of Amon's neck. "Faster." Kaneki moaned.

Amon didn't move faster and Kaneki felt a little bit of irritation build up. Kaneki moved, feeling a familiar sensation in his lower back. Kaneki flipped Amon over onto his back, the shorter male now straddling him his Kagune posed behind him like twin tails. Kaneki felt Amon's dick twitch as he looked at the kagune and Kaneki's one kakugan eye.

Kaneki noticed Amon was about to move his hands, one of the kagune went down to hold Amon's hands together. The other went to Kaneki's own dick to jack him off as he rode Amon. Amon moaned and Kaneki moved down to press his lips against Amon's. The kiss broke as Kaneki let out a strangled gasp and came.  
Amon quickly followed bucking up into Kaneki.

The kagune went back into Kaneki and he slide to lay next to Amon. The investigator pulled him against his side and Kaneki cuddled in. The two lay there for a second before Kaneki let out a laugh. "I didn't know you had a thing for kagune."

Amon rolled his eyes, pulling Kaneki closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> And so I decide I'm not going to write past midnight. Please give any feed back on this since I've got myself checked in to writing more porn pretty soon. Hopefully that porn will be better than this. Also I'm glad I'm half asleep or I would never be able to post this out of intense embarrassment. I am really tired I am checking this over at four o'clock in the morning. I'm so tired I feel drunk. I feel like this whole fanfic is a one night stand I'm going to regret in the morning.


End file.
